Lee's Long Day
by shldflght
Summary: This is my first story ever. It's about Gai and Lee finding a mysterious ninja in the woods. They fight, but not even together can they defeat this enemy. In order to win Lee must pull out all the stops. Plus more he didn't even know he had. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Lee's Long Day**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright day, somewhat cloudy and very warm. A cool breeze chilled the sweat drenched hair of Rock Lee as he kicked a tree ten times so fast that he was only a blur.

"How was that Gai-sensei?" said Lee in a loud voice, clenching his fist.

"Good work Lee!" said Gai just as loud. "Now do twenty!"

"Yes sir Gai-sensei!" said Lee tears starting to form in his eyes. Lee started to kick the tree again, bark flew from the trunk.

"Now forty! Now eighty! One hundred sixty! Three twenty!"

Lee kicked with all strength and finally made it to three hundred and twenty kicks. He rested his hands on knees, while breathing heavily.

"Very good job Lee!" said Gai, "Now we'll work on punches!" But at that moment Lee sensed someone. His eyes went wide as the presence grew closer, and stronger. He knew that Gai could sense it too because his sensei had stopped smiling and was now frowning.

Lee bolted to his feet and immediately assumed his battle stance. Gai clenched his fists. A faint rustling to the left sounded and they both turned to face whatever had emerged from the brush.

A man, tall and with many scars on his face stepped into the area where Gai and Lee were training. He had a black coat on, completely unbuttoned and torn everywhere, with a black shirt underneath, also torn. On his head was a purple hat, which was missing its top. He had on dark blue pants that nearly stuck to his skin and looked out of place on him since everything else was baggy.

"Who are you and why have you come to Konoha?" Lee questioned. The man stopped and looked at him with cold icy eyes, then spat on the ground and continued walking. Lee was stunned, no one had ever been that disrespectful to him before, but Gai wasn't.

"No one disrespects Lee like that!" He shouted. Gai then leaped at the man and punched him in the face with such force that the man flew backward and bounced a few times before laying sprawled on the ground.

"Thank you Gai-sensei!" exclaimed Lee, tears coming to his eyes.

"Anytime Lee!" said Gai, giving him a thumbs up and smile. A little sparkle appeared in his teeth. Gai then turned back to the man. "Now you will apologize to Lee right now!"

The man got up without a word, took off his coat, and cracked his knuckles.

Gai merely smiled. "Fine I'll beat the apology out of you!" and charged at the man so fast he was only a blur to Lee. There was a loud crack and Lee's mouth open in shock. Gai's punch had been blocked by the stranger's hand. Gai made a low kick which the stranger nimbly dodged then kicked back while still in the air. Since the stranger was still holding Gai's fist it was impossible to dodge and Gai was hit full on.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried out as Gai went sailing through the air and hit a tree. Lee frowned and ground his teeth together in anger as he charged after the man. He punched the unsuspecting man in the back of his head with as much force as he could. The man flew through the air, but flipped so that his feet touched the ground. He slid for a moment then came to a complete stop.

Lee was shocked, had he felt nothing from that attack? The man wasn't even staggering, just standing as if Lee hadn't done anything at all. Lee frowned and assumed his battle stance. It was time to get serious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lee charged after the man. To nearly anyone else it would look like he disappeared. Lee put everything he had into one kick and made full contact with the man's face. The man flew several yards straight into a tree hitting it hard and causing several leaves to fall.

"Is that the best you can do?" The man said in a deep voice, as he got up. "I can't even feel it." He said mockingly, laughing. Suddenly he laugh was cut short as he coughed up blood. He looked down at his stomach and the kunai knife protruding from it.

"Did you feel that?" asked Gai, laughing.

Lee looked up. Gai was in a tree with a kunai knife in hand.

"Gai-sensei!" said Lee tears coming into his eyes. Gai smiled and gave Lee a thumbs-up. A sparkle appeared in his teeth.

"If you're done now," said the man as he grabbed the kunai knife and pulled it out then threw it to the ground. "I'd like to kill you quickly before I move on I have very important business elsewhere." Suddenly a very short sword appeared in his hands. But the longer Lee looked at it the more it grew, till finally it stopped, at nearly three and a half feet long and six inches wide.

"How did you do that?" asked Lee.

"This is a very special sword," said the man, "I can make it bigger simply by putting some of my chakra into it, or make it smaller by taking my chakra out of it."

"No matter how big your sword is you cannot defeat Lee and me!" said Gai. "You will be defeated!" said Gai as he smiled and gave a thumbs-up. "It's a promise!" he finished as a sparkled appeared in his teeth.

"No matter what you do," said the man, "I can't be defeated!" and with that the man charged at them, sword in hand. Gai and Lee jumped away. The man came right after them and swung at Lee. Lee yelled in pain as the sword hit his left leg. Luckily the weight placed there protected him.

Lee landed on a tree branch and immediately jumped away when the man swung at him again, missing but cutting off the tree branch in the process.

Gai came blazing up the tree and delivered a fierce kick to the man's side, but the man didn't even blink. He swung his sword around straight at Gai. Gai moved out of the way fast, but not fast enough. The sword point grazed his side. Blood slowly oozed from Gai's side as he landed on the ground. He fell to one knee trying to get his breath back, but the man wouldn't let him rest. He charged straight at Gai.

Suddenly three kunai knives appeared in the man's back. Blood stained the back of his shirt, but he didn't slow down even for a second. Gai's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could anyone take three or even one kunai knife in the back without even flinching!

"Got you!" said the man as he brought up his sword then swung it down right over Gai's head. Gai felt a gust of wind, then saw Lee standing over him one hand on either side of the sword.

"Its okay sensei!" said Lee grunting.

"You think so? You're wrong!" said the man. Then he turned his sword so that Lee was holding the sharp sides instead of the flat sides.

Lee cried out in pain and released his hold on the sword. The man took it back immediately and prepared to cut Lee down, but Gai was already moving. He swept a foot under the man's legs tripping him. Then took Lee and jumped away.

"Lee," said Gai once they were hidden behind a tree, "I want you to go back to Konoha and get help."

"What? But Gai-sensei I-" started Lee.

"No excuses!" said Gai sternly. "Go now!"

"Yes sensei!" and with that Lee was off.

'Hurry and find help Lee,' thought Gai 'If this man is what I think he is then not even the Hokage herself can defeat him alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto! If I did all characters would know at least 5 other jutsus!

**Chapter 3**

Gai watched Lee go off towards Konoha, and then turned back to the matter at hand. He had to distract this guy long enough for Lee to get help. And he had the perfect plan.

The man cut off another branch, then another. Still he could not find the two ninja. Suddenly, five shuriken hit him in the back. He turned to find the taller of the two ninja standing on a branch not fifteen feet away. He smiled to himself and charged. The ninja was as good as dead.

The man took out two kunai knives and threw them at the ninja who jumped away nimbly, just as the man planned. He then moved quickly to the place the ninja would land.

The ninja landed and he struck. His sword tore straight through the ninja's back and the tip came out his chest. Suddenly, the ninja became a puff of smoke, and his sword, instead of sticking through the ninja, stuck through a small piece of wood. It was a Replacement jutsu!

Gai saw the man fall for his trap and sprung into action.

"Dynamic Entry!" He shouted as he jumped at the man and grabbed his sword. They twisted and turned till Gai used a kunai knife to cut off the man's fingers so he could get at the sword. Then the man and the sword turned into a puff of smoke. Once it cleared Gai was left holding a stick and a piece of wood feel to the ground.

Gai's eyes widened as he realized the trap. He landed on a tree branch but jumped off immediately, and just in time too. The second he jumped off the man appeared and sliced off the part of the branch where Gai had been standing.

The man then dropped his sword and grabbed the cut tree branch. As soon as he landed he charged after Gai. Gai landed but sprinted away as the man swung the tree branch at him. The branch crashed into a tree and the end exploded into a thousand splinters.

Gai threw three shuriken and two kunai knives at the man, but the man blocked them all with the branch. Gai took out another knife and lunged at the man. The man stepped aside and Gai's thrust went straight into a tree. The knife stuck into it.

The man stabbed at Gai with the branch, but Gai had already ran up the tree and flipped over the man. Gai landed on the ground behind the man and was about to kick him when the man suddenly swung the branch around and hit Gai's side. Gai flew through the air and hit a tree. The wind was knocked out of him.

Then the man stabbed at Gai with the branch. Gai gasped in pain as all of the sharp pieces of wood stabbed into his chest. He spit out blood and blood started to drip down his chest staining his green suit.

The man smiled menacingly and pushed the branch harder. Gai gasped out in pain, unable to speak or move.

"Not so tough now are you?" said the man. He pushed harder. Gai coughed up more blood.

"I…I…won't…lose…to you!" Gai shouted. Then he grabbed hold of both sides of the branch and lifted it and the man into the air, then threw them aside. "It's a promise!" he added doing the nice guy pose.

Meanwhile Lee had finally reached Konoha.

"At last now all I have to do is talk to the Fifth and get a whole bunch of jounin to go help Gai-sensei! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted to the sky as he charged to Tsunade's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto! If I did everyone would know 10 more jutsus.**

**Chapter 4**

Lee ran across the rooftops of Konoha, his eyes and mind focused on what he must do. Tsunade's office lay just ahead, right next to the mountain with the four Hokage's faces carved into it.

Finally, Lee arrived at the entrance to the building. He darted inside and went straight into her office.

"Tsunade-sama!" Lee yelled as he burst through the doors.

Tsunade looked at him and arched an eyebrow. She put her elbows on the desk in front of her while interlocking her fingers and rested her chin on them.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" she asked herself, speaking in a bored voice and slightly yawning.

"Tsunade-sama, this is important!" said Lee frantically.

"Of course it's important, all these papers here," she indicated the enormous pile of paper on her desk, "is important. I'm sorry Lee," she said politely, "but I'm far too busy to help you."

"But Gai-sensei! He's in trouble!"

"Gai can take care of himself; now leave me to my work."

"I'm sorry, but I will not leave until I get help for Gai-sensei!"

"Fine I'll see if I can send you some help."

"Excellent!" said Lee, holding up a clenched fist, his eyes shining with tears. "How many Jounin can you send?" Lee asked hopefully, leaning over her desk until only a few inches separated them.

"None." Tsunade replied with the same bored, tired voice.

Lee's eyes stopped shining and his smile was wiped away. "Oh, ANBU?"

"Definitely not."

"Chuunin?" Lee exclaimed, now frantic.

Tsunade paused to think for a moment, and Lee's spirit lifted, until she bluntly stated, "No."

Lee felt his hands slip on the table. The next second his face smacked against the wood. "Genin?" he mumbled.

"If there are any available."

Lee rose up. "Okay then, I would like to request: Naruto, oh and Neji, and um, ah! Shino, and…"

"Lee!" shouted Tsunade fiercely. Lee stopped listing names and turned back to her.

"Neji and Ten-ten are out on a mission, and Naruto is with them since you and Gai were out training. Shino's group left a couple hours ago on a "C" rank mission to the Ocean Country and Shikamaru is helping Iruka with the children, and Sakura is very busy with her training and cannot be interrupted by anything, not a thing!" Tsunade said loudly, especially the last part.

"What!" said Lee, his mouth falling open, and his pupils shrinking. "But then who's…" Just that second Kakashi walked in.

"Mission complete," he said proudly. "Oh hello Lee."

"I'm saved!" Lee exclaimed, "Oh Kakashi sensei, I need…"

"_I_ need you to complete the next "S" rank mission." Tsunade interrupted. Lee fell over as Kakashi took the mission and left.

"Why!" exclaimed Lee still lying on the floor. "Now who'll help me and Gai-sensei?"

"Relax Lee," said Tsunade, in her tired voice again, "There's still the Hidden Sand Village ninja, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Plus two other Genin."

Lee got up, his eyes shining with tears and his fist clenched high above his head. Just then Shizune came through the doors.

"The Hidden Sand ninja have left. They had important business in the Hidden Village, so I sent them on their way. Here's the document." She handed Tsunade a piece of paper.

"Great, more paperwork." Said Tsunade, as she placed her head on her hand.

Lee just stood there mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. He appeared to have no pupils in his eyes, and many purple, vertical lines appeared on his forehead.

"Um, Lee?" asked Shizune, "Are you alright?"

"NO!" Lee exploded. "I AM NOT! WHY? BECAUSE THE ONLY HELP FOR GAI-SENSEI WAS JUST SENT AWAY!

"Lee!" Tsunade said strictly standing up. Lee turned toward her. "There's still the other two Genin."

Lee's rage came to an abrupt end, "Of course! There is still hope yet! So tell me Tsunade-sama, who are they?"

Any guesses? The first one who guesses it correctly gets 100 points!


	5. Chapter 5

I know I've said this a thousand times already, but in the face of perjury… I do not own Naruto! If I did…well you know the rest.

**Chapter 5**

"Well?" asked Lee practically dancing with excitement.

"There are still Chouji and Ino. They couldn't do on a mission because Shikamaru is busy."

Lee's smile faded a little. "That's all? Oh well," he said smile returning. It's better than no one! I will rescue you Gai-sensei!" he shouted, doing the nice guy pose, "It's a promise!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai stood behind a tree trunk panting heavily. The man seemed to hardly be tired at all. It was just as Gai feared. The man was a stanine, a special ninja who could not feel pain or fatigue. Nearly invincible in battle, they ruthlessly attack their enemies until the enemy is so tired he cannot even stand, and right now, Gai was nearing that point.

Knowing he had little time, Gai did a quick assessment of his weapons. He had: no shuriken, nine kunai knives, three exploding tags, and one smoke bomb. He had at most twelve useful items, but there was no way the tags would work on their own. He had to wrap them around kunai knives in order for them to be effective. So he had nine attacks left, not much.

"Found you!" said the stanine menacingly. Gai jumped away as three kunai knives struck the tree trunk, right where he was resting.

'Attack one,' thought Gai as he threw a kunai knife at the stanine. The stanine easily dodged it leaping off into the air. 'Attack two and three,' thought Gai as he threw two kunai knives at the stanine. Having no way to dodge it the stanine took out two kunai knives of his own, and used them to block Gai's.

Gai ground his teeth together and frowned. The stanine's power wasn't just from their special ability. They were incredibly strong! Gai smiled to himself, he loved a challenge, and thanks to his youth he would overcome it. "The passion of youth burns in my soul!" he shouted as he charged the stanine. The stanine merely smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee knocked on Chouji's door again. "Chouji! come out! We need to help Gai-sensei!"

"Don't waste your breath," said Ino impatiently, while trying to fix her already perfectly straight hair. "He won't come out."

"Alright," said Lee, determined, "then I'll go in! Konoha Whirlwind!" he shouted as he launched a spinning kick at Chouji's door. Just then the door opened and Chouji appeared.

"I'm not com-" he started to say, before Lee's kick hit him in the stomach. "Aaahhh!" shouted Chouji as he flew back into his house and smacked against the wall.

"Oh, no!" shouted Lee, "In my youthful spirit I have knocked Chouji unconscious!"

"Good," said Ino, getting up, "now let's go before he wakes up."

"But we need him to rescue Gai-sensei!" Lee argued.

"Uh!" Ino shouted, frustrated. "Fine, if it'll get this over with any faster." She walked over to Chouji, who now had spirals in his eyes, and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly, Chouji's eyes returned to normal and he leapt to his feet.

"I'll do it!" he shouted to Lee.

"Alright, let's go!" Lee said pointing off toward the forest.

They all moved swiftly out of town and into the woods. They nimbly leapt from tree to tree.

"So, what did you say to him?" Lee asked Ino quietly.

"Oh," Ino said smiling, "I told him that if he came, I would buy him a huge dinner tonight."

Lee's eyes started to water. "The power of youth shines again!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chouji. Ino just shrugged. "Weirdo."

Ino nodded her agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai grunted as the stanine dodged attack four and five, then threw him into a tree. The stanine laughed at Gai's struggles.

"It's futile! Give up now and I may consider a quick death."

Gai ground his teeth together. He would never give up, not so long as an ounce of youth burned inside his soul. He would never give up.

Gai looked at the stanine's position. In between two trees, about twenty meters apart, but otherwise in a clear area. Suddenly, Gai was struck by youthful inspiration! 'Attack six and seven.'

He wrapped explosive tags around two of his kunai knives and threw them at the bottom of the two trees. The tags blew up causing the bottom part of the trees to vanish in millions of splinters. The stanine frowned deeply not taking his eyes off Gai.

Gai moved so fast he was merely a blur. 'Good he took it only as a distraction.' Gai thought as he smiled.

Gai kicked the remainder of one tree at the man, and then did the same for the other tree. Both trees now rocketed toward the wide-eyed stanine.

"Konoha Tree Smash!" shouted Gai as the trees collided with the man. Gai's smile widened, then disappeared. The stanine was still there, with his arms outstretched. He had stopped the trees from crushing him.

Gai's mouth fell open in disbelief. A brand new move, and it didn't even faze, this guy! No one but Tsunade-sama could have done that, and even she would have broken her arms, at least.

The man cracked his neck. "Well, now I'm impressed," he said mockingly, and let him arms fall to his side, "You've managed to break both my arms," he smiled, "too bad it doesn't affect me."

He moved his hands and fingers, very awkwardly being that his bones there were broken, making seals. "Bone Shredder Jutsu!" Suddenly, Gai heard a loud, sickening crack.

"What…what did you do?" asked Gai, amazed. The man was now moving his arms freely as if they weren't broken at all.

"It's my bone shredder jutsu," said the stanine, still smiling, "It heals every bone in my body, but causes terrible pain. However, I cannot feel the pain because I am a stanine!"

"I know what you are," said Gai, pulling out another kunai knife, "and I don't care! I will still defeat you! Even if it costs me my own life. It's a promise!" he finished doing the nice guy pose.

The stanine smiled. "Then you shall die here with a sad heart. Because I will make sure that promise is never kept!"

By the way I made up the stanine( stanine; from sta short for stamina and nine short for ninja) and the Bone Shredder Jutsu. Anyone is allowed to use these, as long as I am mentioned as creator. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5. Keep those reviews coming! Chapter 6 coming soon. Thanks for reading! 


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto…blah blah blah, you know the rest.**

**Chapter 6**

Gai charged at the stanine taking out his final two kunai knives. The stanine charged back, also taking out two kunai knives. Their knives clanged together as they collided. Gai grinned through clenched teeth.

"What're you smiling at?" the stanine said, glaring.

"The fact of how happy Lee will be once I defeat you," said Gai, still smiling like a kid who just got a toy.

"You forget," said the stanine bitterly, "You won't live long enough to see his smile."

Gai laughed, he laughed hard, right in the stanine's face. "I always see Lee's smile," he said, tears coming into his eyes, "in my mind, my heart, and… MY SOUL!" Then Gai disappeared. The stanine's eyes widened. "FOR YOU LEE!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs. "ATTACK EIGHT AND NINE!"

The stanine turned toward the sound, just in time to see a kunai knife racing towards him. He easily dodged it. Suddenly Gai appeared, but he was about ten feet away. He threw a kunai knife with an exploding tag straight at the stanine.

The stanine smiled to himself. He could easily dodge it. He landed, but before he was able to move out of the way, the tag exploded. It exploded right in the middle of the two warriors.

Gai was thrown back by the force of the explosion, as was the stanine. Gai slid across the ground for a few seconds then stopped, and gasped in pain. The explosion had blackened his face and severely burned his arms, legs and chest. Also, all of his old wounds had opened up and he was now bleeding freely. Gai lay there clenching his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.

A couple meters away the stanine sat up. If he could feel pain right now he would probably be gasping for breath, trying to force it down, but thanks to his bloodline limit, pain and fatigue were no longer factors in fighting. He slammed his fist on the ground. He couldn't believe that this fool of a man got the better of him.

He wiped away the sweat on his forehead, just because he couldn't feel the fatigue didn't mean it wasn't there anymore, and blood dripped down from his fist. He frowned and looked at where he had slammed his fist. There, nestled in the grass not five inches from where he sat, lay his sword. The fool man had knocked him right next to it. The stanine smiled.

Gai stood up. He was used to having extreme pain assault his body, it happened nearly everyday in training. It just took a while for him to get used to it.

He leaned back against a tree, and felt something poke into his back. He turned, it was a kunai knife, lodged into the tree. Gai frowned, there was something familiar about it. Then it hit him, it was the kunai knife that Gai thrust into the tree while fighting the stanine when he had a tree branch.

Gai pulled it out. Now he had two weapons. Well, the smoke bomb wasn't really a weapon, or was it?

The stanine charged at Gai, sword in hand. Gai's eyes widened, surprised to see the sword, but he soon smiled, it would just make his plan all the more easier.

Gai jumped into a nearby tree. The stanine followed swiftly. Gai jumped out high into the air, and again the stanine followed. Gai smiled, his trap was sprung, now all he had to do was make sure he didn't get caught in it as well.

Gai began to fall. The stanine was now directly above him. Gai took out the kunai knife and smoke bomb. Then he carefully pierced the smoke bomb with the kunai knife, not enough to make it burst but enough to keep it on the kunai knife. He then threw it straight at the stanine. Then he hit the ground and covered his eyes.

The stanine instinctively blocked with his sword. As soon as smoke bomb hit the sword it exploded, right in the stanine's face, or more importantly, his eyes. The stanine hit the ground covering his eyes. Not because it hurt him, he can't feel pain, but because it blinded him.

Gai grabbed the stanine by his shirt collar and threw him into the air. "Green Beast Barrage!" shouted Gai, leaping into the air. Gai kicked the stanine from behind, forcing him higher, then disappeared and kicked him higher again, then again, and again, making the stanine go higher still. Then Gai disappeared, and then kicked him straight in his stomach. The stanine went flying back down to earth. Gai fell right behind him leg outstretched as if kicking the air.

The stanine hit with a crash, then Gai hit, right in the stanine's face. The ground around them was in the shape of a huge crater. Gai jumped out, and stood there panting heavily.

The stanine stood up, and slowly walked out of the crater, picking up his sword as he went. Gai just stood there, unable to move, this man was incredible. He was still alive even after everything Gai had thrown at him. Sure he couldn't feel pain or fatigue, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. Gai was nearing the end of his rope while this man wasn't even breathing hard. Then a horrible thought struck Gai. 'Maybe I'm just not as young as I used to be.' Then he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

The stanine smiled as he neared Gai. His sword was ready for blood. He himself, was covered in many bruises, open wounds, dried blood, and even still flowing blood. His eyes were now red, with both anger, and smoke.

He raised his sword high. Then swung it down towards Gai, bloodlust alive in his eyes. Then, just as he was about to kill Gai, he stopped unable to move another inch.

"Yes! Body Manipulation Jutsu is a success!" shouted Ino.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto! If I did I wouldn't have to use this fine print. **

**Chapter 7**

The stanine's eyes looked around wildly, his face was etched in anger.

Ino jumped down from the tree she was hiding in. She landed only a few feet away from the stanine, her fingers in an "O" shape just in front of her. "Now I've got you," she said beaming broadly.

"And not a moment too soon," added Chouji, jumping down next to Ino, and followed by Lee.

"You will pay for what you've done to Gai-sensei!" Lee said fiercely clenching his fist and raising it. He ran over to the stanine, fire burning in his eyes.

"Wait Lee, stop!" Ino shouted. Lee abruptly stopped short.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"If you hit him, you'll knock him out of my control," Ino explained.

"Yeah, so be sure to make it a good hit!" encouraged Chouji.

"No!" shouted Ino, "Wait, until I'm finished," she knelt down and closed her eyes. Suddenly the stanine started moving. Lee turned to face him, very confused. The stanine lifted his sword high above his head. Lee's eyes bulged, but Lee quickly shook it off and assumed his battle stance. Then the stanine threw his sword over the trees and out of sight.

Lee's mouth nearly fell off. "Wha- wha- why? Why did he just throw away his sword!" said Lee, pulling himself together.

"It's my jutsu!" said Ino cheerfully. "Now I'll get rid of the rest of his weapons."

"Will you hurry, my legs are falling asleep," said the stanine, rolling his eyes.

"What!" shouted Ino throwing up her arms, "I have you practically at my mercy! I can't believe-"

"Ino," said Chouji in horror.

"that you would show such disrespect to- not now Chouji!" Ino continued. The stanine cracked his neck.

"INO!" shouted Chouji, his eyes widening. Ino stopped ranting, then her eyes went wide as she realized what trouble she was in. She immediately made an "O" with her fingers again, but the stanine was too fast. He seemed to disappear right before her eyes.

Lee assumed his battle stance, and Chouji's face got serious. Ino took one look around, then leapt to her feet.

Lee's eyes widened. "From above!" he shouted.

Ino and Chouji looked up in shock. The stanine was right above Ino holding a kunai knife. Ino screamed and covered her head.

The stanine was just about to strike when Lee came out of nowhere and punched the stanine in the face. Lee landed gracefully next to Ino, and the stanine flew to the ground.

"That was for Ino!" Lee shouted at the stanine, clenching his fist. Tears sprang into his eyes, and this," fire appeared in his now tear drenched eyes, "this is FOR GAI-SENSEI!" Lee charged at the stanine, showing his white gritted teeth.

The stanine looked up. 'This kid is more trouble then he's worth.' He thought to himself. The stanine quickly straightened himself.

Lee disappeared, then reappeared behind the stanine, and kicked at the stanine's face. However, the stanine blocked it with his arm.

"Playtime is over kiddies," he said quietly.

Lee disappeared again, but so did the stanine. Lee reappeared in a tree, and began looking around for the warrior.

"Looking for me?" said a voice behind him.

Lee's eyes widened. The stanine was faster than him!

Chouji and Ino looked around trying to find Lee, and the stanine.

"Cho- Chouji. Ino," said a voice behind them.

They turned to see Gai leaning against a tree.

"Gai-sensei!" they exclaimed together.

"Where is Lee?" asked Gai seriously.

"He's fighting that man somewhere," said Ino, rushing over to Gai.

Suddenly they heard a scream. They all turned to see Rock Lee flying into the dirt.

"Lee!" shouted Gai.

"Trust me," said the stanine, while jumping out of a nearby tree, "He can't hear you now."

Chouji's face turned to a scowl as he clenched his fists. The stanine smiled. Then a bandage appeared around the stanine pinning his arms to his sides. The stanine's smile disappeared as he turned to see Lee standing right behind him, using some of the bandage on his arms to bind the stanine. Chouji saw his chance.

"Multi-size jutsu!" Chouji shouted. "Arm!" Suddenly, Chouji's arm grew till it was as big around as a tree! Chouji let out a mighty yell as he punched the stanine with his now huge fist. The stanine went flying through the air. Once the bandages grew taunt Lee swung the stanine around straight into a tree.

Lee stumbled over to Gai while rewrapping his arms. "Gai- Gai-sensei. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lee," said Gai smiling down at his student.

Lee's eyes began to water uncontrollably. "Oh! Gai-sensei!" he said, running over to hug his sensei.

"Lee," Gai said quietly hugging him back. His eyes also watering. "There is something that I must tell you about our opponent. He is a stanine."

The stanine got up and shook his head. "Those brats!" he muttered angrily. "That's it! It's past time for them to die!"

"They can't feel pain?" said Ino, shocked.

"Or get tired?" Chouji added.

"Yes," said Gai sadly, "I'm afraid so."

Lee looked at them for a minute. "I won't give up! Even if it costs me my life!" he said firmly. Everyone looked at him. "I will never give up! That is my way of the ninja!" he finished, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Lee," Gai whispered underneath his breath. His eyes became wet. "Lee," he sobbed out. Lee looked at him in confusion. "You have inspired me! I won't give up either! My soul still burns with fiery youth!"

"I won't give up either!" said Ino, smiling.

"Neither will I!" shouted Chouji.

"Well isn't that touching?" said the stanine clapping his hands. They all turned to face him. "You've managed to inspire them to fight me. Too bad you will ALL DIE!" he said, screaming the last part.

Everyone stood ready for his attack, but it never came. "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "FIRST GATE! GATE OF OPENING! RELEASE!" Gai and Lee's eyes widened, surely he couldn't- "SECOND GATE! GATE OF REST! RELEASE!" He definitely couldn't- "THIRD GATE! GATE OF LIFE! RELEASE!" He could, this man could open the Eight Gates!

_Ah! Sweet Irony, and a cliff-hanger too! Awsome!_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto blah blah…You all must be sick of me saying that, huh?... Anyway, on with…**

**Chapter 8**

The stanine's skin started to turn red. "ONE MORE AND YOU'LL ALL DIE!" said the stanine, laughing wildly.

"Lee," said Gai sadly. "You know what we must do."

Lee nodded, his eyes lined with courage. Then both he and Gai bent their legs and crossed their arms.

"FIRST GATE! GATE OF OPENING! RELEASE!" they both shouted.

The stanine's eyes widened, 'these guys just never cease to amaze me,' he thought to himself.

"SECOND GATE! GATE OF REST! RELEASE!" Gai and Lee shouted again. "THIRD GATE! GATE OF LIFE! RELEASE!

"FOURTH GATE! GATE OF PAIN! RELEASE!" shouted all three warriors. "FIFTH GATE! GATE OF CLOSING! RELEASE!"

Ino and Chouji watched the mighty warriors in awe, their mouths hanging open. Now both Lee's and Gai's skin had turned red, and, like the stanine, their pupils were completely swallowed by the whites of their eyes.

"GO LEE!" shouted Gai.

"RIGHT, GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted back. Then Lee sat down and removed the orange bands from his legs, revealing his leg weights.

The stanine arched and eyebrow as Lee took them off. 'He could move that fast with weights on! Incredible! This kid will never cease to amaze me.' Lee then threw the weights at stanine. 'but,' thought the stanine, 'a few pounds won't make a difference against me!' He stretched out his arms, ready to catch the weights. Then they collided. The stanine fell over as the weights crashed straight through his hands and into his chest.

By the time the stanine had gotten up again, gasping in, not pain, but shock, Gai and Lee were already moving.

"Double Green Beast Assault!" they shouted, then disappeared.

Lee reappeared just below the stanine and kicked him into the air. Gai then appeared and kicked him further into the air. Lee kicked him higher still, then Gai kicked him even higher.

Lee then disappeared, and reappeared directly above the stanine. He then used his heel to kick the stanine back down to earth.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" shouted Gai, spinning around. Gai's foot then connected with the stanine just as he was about to hit the ground, and instead he went sprawling into a tree.

Lee landed next to Gai, smiling. Ino and Chouji were smiling as well.

"You did it!" said Chouji.

"Good work you two!" added Ino.

"It's Not OVER!" shouted the stanine's voice.

Everyone turned to look at the stanine, who was picking himself up.

Without warning, the stanine charged, tackling Lee. Then he disappeared, and reappeared behind Gai, punching him in the back. Gai grunted as he flew to the ground. Then the stanine turned to Ino and Chouji. As he did five kunai knives and three shuriken hit him in the chest. Ino and Chouji smiled.

"Got ya!" Ino said happily.

The stanine's mouth curved into a small smile. Ino and  
Chouji's smile vanished, their eyes widened. "Time to die!" said the stanine as he charged at Ino, fist raised. Ino didn't even have time to blink. Lee suddenly appeared in front of her and blocked the punch. She blinked, and they vanished.

Lee was moving as fast as possible, throwing punches and kicks at the stanine, but the stanine was just as fast. He was blocking everything Lee threw, and was attacking back, some of his attacks even landed on Lee.

Gai grunted as he got up. He looked around. Chouji and Ino were pale as ghosts for some reason, and Lee wasn't around at all. Gai disappeared, trying to find his beloved student.

Lee was struggling, now starting to feel the effects of the gates and the stanine's punches, which were landing more and more now. Lee broke away from the fight hoping to find time to rest, but the stanine pursued mercilessly. It was obvious that the stanine was faster. Lee was punched in the face and sent flying into a tree, before he made it even a couple meters.

"Now, you'll die," said the stanine calmly, taking out a kunai knife.

"Dynamic Entry!" shouted Gai as he kicked the stanine in the face. Gai pursued him punching and kicking the startled ninja.

"Ga-," Lee coughed up blood, "Gai-sensei." He finished weakly, tears coming into his eyes.

The stanine had gotten over his shock and was now beating Gai senseless. Gai's blood was spilling all over the ground. No longer able to defend himself Gai kept taking hit after hit. His skin turned back to normal, as all his chakra was gone now.

"Gai-sensei." Lee whispered, rage building in him. "Gai-sensei." Lee repeated over and over, his voice getting stronger and stronger.

The stanine kicked Gai in the stomach, causing him to fly back against a tree and cough up more blood. The stanine smiled.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted

The stanine turned to Lee, who had stood up and had his fists clenched tightly.

"C'mon kid," said the stanine, "just give up. It'll be better that way. I'll even give you a quick death. You can't beat me, just give up!

For a second Lee considered actually giving up, then turned and looked at Gai, and his eyes burned with passionate fire.

"I will never give up!" shouted Lee, "Not until I have proven that hard work can beat natural skill! Not until the village and Neji recognize me! That is my way of the ninja! And I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! SIXTH GATE! GATE OF JOY! RELEASE!" Suddenly a huge energy emanated from Lee, his hair grew out longer till it hung down to his back. "I WILL BEAT YOU! FOR GAI-SENSE!

GO LEE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lee's teeth were clenched tight, the air around him seemed alive with heat and power. Blood flowed down from where his wounds had reopened. But Lee never noticed any of it. To him only two things existed, protecting Gai and killing the stanine.

Lee vanished and reappeared just in front of the stanine, kicking him up into the air. Lee vanished again and punched and kicked the stanine as hard and fast as he could, batting the stanine around in an endless loop.

Chouji and Ino finally caught up to where Gai and Lee disappeared to. Their eyes widened and they gasped aloud as they saw Gai bloody and unmoving against a tree and Lee moving so fast that they couldn't even see him. The stanine was in the air getting hit so fast that he appeared to be just hovering in the air.

"Konoha barrage!" shouted Lee hitting the stanine back down to earth with his heel.

The stanine went spiraling down and hit the ground with an enormous crash, creating a giant crater, he lay there unmoving, but Lee wasn't done yet.

"Konoha massacre!" shouted Lee as he sped toward the stanine. He collided with a well placed punch, right to the stanine's face. He then punched him so fast it appeared as if his hands were gone. His punches flew wildly hitting anything they could, head, chest, limbs, even the ground around the stanine, and making an even larger crater. He then took out a kunai and stabbed the stanine right between the eyes, and jumped away. The stanine coughed out a tremendous amount of blood, more than any normal human should have been able to cough up.

The stanine's thoughts were dire. 'This kid could actually kill me. I have to use "that" jutsu even though I don't like it.'

Lee smiled to himself, he knew the stanine was not yet dead, but the fight was favoring him now. 'Oh! If Gai-sensei were conscious right now he would be so proud, that his youth would be burning like a sun! Yes, unconscious, not dead, just unconscious. Hehe.' Lee whispered the last part in his mind.

"You did it Lee!" shouted Ino rushing over to hug him.

"Way to go!" shouted Chouji, giving Lee a thumbs-up.

"Wha-" Lee started to say before embraced by Ino and nearly strangled. "Hang on." Lee tried to say, but it came out as an "Aaaittteeuhh!"

"Oops!" said Ino apologetically after she realized that she was hugging his windpipe.

"Look out!" shouted Lee once he was free. Knocking down Ino just as a bloody kunai flew where her head had been moments ago. The same kunai as the one he stabbed into the stanine, Lee noted.

"Good reflexes," said the stanine's deep voice.

Lee looked up at the stanine. A small hole was now in the middle of his face and bruises had appeared everywhere on his body. "You look like you just got your ass handed to you," said Lee smiling. The stanine wasn't.

"Alright, that's it I was actually thinking of not using this technique on you. I don't like it at all, it's like cheating, but after that crack, you're through." He then began making seals faster than Lee's eyes could keep up with.

"CONSCIOUSNESS ELIMINATION JUTSU!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Lee felt something strike the back of his mind, the last things he saw were Chouji and Ino falling to the ground, and then everything went dark.

The stanine watched as the fool boy fell unconscious, along with his companions. The stanine spit, he hated using that technique. He preferred to kill his opponents when they were still awake, so that he could see the fear in their eyes.

He smiled to himself remembering all the times he killed great ninja. The fear in their eyes was wonderful, full of disbelief as well. Oh well, the kid disserved it.

He took out his last kunai and walked over to the kid. Glancing at the older ninja, just to make sure he wouldn't be "interrupted." The man was unconscious as well. Perhaps he put too much into the genjutsu. Oh well, the fight was over anyway.

He held the knife directly over the sleeping child, and plunged it straight towards his heart.

"Good fight kid," said the stanine quietly.

Suddenly the boy's feet shot up and caught the kunai just inches from his heart.

The stanine gasped in absolute shock. The kid was running even when shut down. 'No,' decided the stanine, 'No, this kid will never cease to amaze me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

For a moment they stayed in that position. Lee's face was no longer red with the power of the gates, but had returned to its normal color. His feet were grasping the knife only inches from his heart, the stanine trying to force the kunai into the boy's chest. There they stood, boy and man, ninja and killer, warrior and warrior. The stanine hated the boy for all he put him through, and yet. There was something about him he just had to respect. The boy, the _child _was holding his own against him, and not giving up. Most ANBU would have died or fled crying for their lives, begging for his nonexistent mercy. It was almost a shame to have to kill him, almost.

The stanine backed away quickly, leaving the kunai in the boy's feet. Lee was his name? Yes, that's what everyone called him, Lee. Lee threw away the knife and immediately stopped moving.

So, he still was unconscious and merely acting out of reflex. The stanine had complimented his fast reflexes before, but only now realized that he gave him no credit, compared to what was due.

The stanine's mind began to slowly interpret this. After all he had the time. The boy was only acting out of reflex. He still can't make any decisions on his own. The stanine was struck by inspiration. The boy could only deal with one threat at a time, two at the most.

He took out two kunai and threw them high above Lee one after the other so that they would land at different times. He then proceeded to attack him. Lee blocked all of his attacks one after the other, but the kunai were falling fast, and his reflexes were all focused on keeping the stanine at bay. He wouldn't survive the attack.

'Pity,' thought the stanine, 'If I hadn't killed my wife, this is what I would have hoped my son had been like. Oh well, it was a good fight, ninja.'

"Dispel!" shouted a small feminine voice.

The stanine immediately looked over at blonde haired girl, but she was still unconscious. At that point he made a grave mistake, and paid for it with a massive punch in the face that sent him sprawling backward into a tree, Lee had awakened.

Lee smiled as the stanine got up in pain, but before a sparkle could appear, it vanished as Lee heard a slight whistling through the air. He dodged out of the way just as two kunai hit the ground one after the other.

Lee would have sighed in relief, but the stanine kicked him in the face before he could do anything. Lee slid across the ground for a few seconds before finally coming to a stop.

"Fifth Gate, Release!" shouted Lee, his skin becoming red again, and his now long black hair standing straight up.

The stanine laughed, "You are only a match for me when you release the sixth gate! You cannot hope to defeat me at the same gate level," said the stanine, his own red skin making him look even more menacing.

"My sensei taught me that no matter the odds, there is always a way to win!" Lee cried out.

"Your sensei?" said the stanine in mock laughter, trying to keep Lee talking while he was gaining his strength. "Your sensei is a fool, an arrogant, over-hyped, and badly dressed fool!"

"Gai-sensei is the smartest dresser in all of Konoha!" Lee shouted back, his anger growing. 'No one makes fun of Gai-sensei's clothes! No one!' Even his thoughts were etched in anger.

"Whatever, you seem to be delusional, probably the fault of your sensei. No wonder why you can't learn ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques. With a sensei like that I'm surprised you know which end of the kunai knife is sharp."

The stanine didn't know it but he had enraged Lee to the point where Lee would kill innocent people just to get at him. Lee let out a scream of rage. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT GAI-SENSEI THAT WAY!"

"SIXTH GATE, RELEASE!"

Power was surging around Lee now. The stanine could only gasp and say, "Uh-oh," before he was kicked into the air.

"I'LL BURY YOU!" shouted Lee. He started to hit the stanine around in the air. "FOUR STEP MURDER!" shouted Lee. "STEP ONE, KONOHA BARRAGE!" Lee knocked down the stanine with his heel, sending him crashing into the earth.

Lee then rocketed down toward the stanine. "KONOHA MASSACRE!" Lee punched the stanine in the face then rapidly punched him everywhere else. Blood was coughed up in Lee's face, but he was too far gone to care.

He used the stanine's stomach to launch upward into the air, causing more blood to be coughed up. He then gathered the chakra surrounding him and used it to turn himself upside down, and then to spin rapidly, as he took out all eight of his remaining kunai.

"KONOHA'S TARGET OF KNIVES!" cried Lee as he fell downward, straight toward the stanine. He then used some of his chakra and spun it around the blades. He threw them down and used the chakra to make them spin rapidly just as he was.

The stanine saw these kunai heading toward him and threw shuriken and kunai of his own to intercept them, but Lee's knives were spinning so fast that they only bounced off, not affecting them at all.

The stanine's eyes widened as they all hit him forming a perfect circle on his stomach.

Lee came out of his spin and used all of his remaining chakra to propel himself forward.

"No," said the stanine, "No! No! NO!"

"KONOHA BURIAL!" shouted Lee punching the stanine right in the center of the ring of kunai, were blooding was flowing freely.

The stanine went straight through the ground, making not a crater, but a hole. As he feel the dirt from the sides of the hole feel onto him, covering him, burying him alive.

Lee jumped away just as the dirt was about to bury him too, and landed a couple of feet from the hole. There he collapsed, his face returned to normal and his hair now hanging from his shoulders instead of standing up straight. It was finally over. He had fulfilled his way of the ninja and beaten one of the most dangerous people in all the world.

"Lee, your fight is not yet over," said a voice from the shadows behind a tree. A voice he knew all too well.

He glanced over at the figure emerging from the trees and being revealed as…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"S-S-Sakura-san!" shouted Lee, his voice filled with joy. A single tear appeared in his left eye. He rushed over to hug her, little hearts appeared in his eyes and all around his head.

"Lee!" shouted Sakura, batting away the hearts. "Stop and listen!" Lee stopped. "Tsunade was worried about you and Gai so she sent me here to help."

"Well then I thank you Sakura-san, but it is taken care ooohh!" Lee fell to the ground in pain. All the adrenaline that had kept him going was gone now, and pain had replaced.

"Here let me heal you." Sakura said, moving quickly over to him. A faint green glow eminated from her hands as she placed them on Lee. After she had done all she could Lee could still only barely move, and him body still felt as if it were on fire. But he could move now and the pain wasn't near as bad as before.

"Thank you Sakura-san!" said Lee entergentically. "Now we can go home."

"Didn't you hear what I said a couple minutes ago!? He's not dead yet, I can still feel a trifle of his chakra down there. I don't know why you can't feel it."

"Well," started Lee rubbing his fingers together like Hinata when she's around Naruto. "Gai-sensei was so busy teaching me taijutsu that he forgot to teach me how to do things like that."

"Oh!" shouted Sakura, "I forgot to wake up Gai!"

"Oh yes! And Chouji and Ino too."

"Of course, I'll wake up Chouji right after I wake up Gai." She looked over at Ino. "She can stay like that for a while."

Lee was about to reply when suddenly, the earth around them shook violently.

"Oh no!" cried out Sakura, "Here he comes! His chakra is incredible! I'd better hurry with Gai!" and with that she rushed over to Gai's side and started the healing process.

Lee opened the Fifth Gate, and a sudden pain over came him. It felt as if someone very strong were trying to pull apart his arms and legs. He found that with this distraction he couldn't maintain the Gate's power and was forced to release it.

He stood there panting as a huge figure burst out of the ground. A figure that looked nothing like the stanine. For this figure had no skin! Lee could clearly see the inside of its body, the muscles, bones, organs, veins, all clearly visible. The eyes were still in his skull but the eyelids were gone. All clothing and hair seemed to have vanished. Lee swallowed hard and didn't utter a word for fear he would throw up.

"SO LEE!" shouted the figure. "DO YOU LIKE THIS, DO YOU LIKE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

"Wh- Who are you?"

"WHAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE ME? OH, **OF COURSE YOU DON'T**! I AM JURIOH! THE STANINE WARRIOR! THE ONE WHO WILL BRING YOU TO YOUR KNEES!"

"Ju- Jurioh!" Lee's eyes widened! "You can't be alive! It's impossible!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Jurioh laughed loudly, and evil sound that filled the forest, his vocal cords vibrated furiously just below his skull.

"NOW YOU WILL FINALLY DIE!" said Jurioh as he charged forward.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Sakura yelled at him, no at, Gai-sensei? The stanine Jurioh drew up a great fist and his muscles tightened. Then Gai-sensei stepped in the way of the blow shouting his name.

"LEE!"

Jurioh made contact with Gai, who coughed up blood and flew backward taking Lee with him. They slide across the dirt for a while and finally stopped. Gai never got back off.

"Gai- Gai- GAI-SENSEI!" shouted Lee at the top of his lungs. He wept openly, kneeling over Gai's unmoving form.

Jurioh just stood there rolling his eyes, literally! "YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME LEE! THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING 'TEACHER', AND I USE TEACHER VERY LIGHTLY, WAS ONLY HOLDING YOU BACK!"

Lee stopped crying, he stopped looking at Gai, he almost stopped breathing. "What did you say?" he said shaking with rage.

"HE WAS A _LOSER_! LOSER! LOSER! LOSER!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Lee, "SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Lee's pupils were gone in a sea of white, his teeth were gritted so tightly that they might crack at any time. "GAI-SENSEI WAS THE GREATEST MENTOR I EVER HAD AND EVER WILL HAVE! WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING!"

"HE MUST HAVE BEEN THE ONLY MENTOR YOU HAD, THEN!" shouted Jurioh right back.

"THAT'S IIIIITTTT!!!!" suddenly a green glow surrounded Lee. It was chakra, and a lot of it.

"WHAT! BUT YOU HAVE NO CHAKRA LEFT!" shouted Jurioh in disbelief. "I FELT IT, I FEEL IT RIGHT NOW!"

"This is no ordinary charka. THIS IS THE CHAKRA OF MY SOUL! OF MY YOUTH! OF MY UNDYING LOVE FOR GAI-SENSEI!" the green chakra seemed alive with power as flooded from Lee's body.

"NOW I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER! TRUE LOVE!" Lee disappeared, and reappeared right in front of Jurioh, giving him a huge punch in the chest breaking the chest bone cleanly in two, and exposing the heart.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted at the sky. "THIS IS FOR YOU!" suddenly all of the green chakra around Lee moved to his right hand. Now only his hand radiated the bright green glow.

"Gai-sensei," Lee said, almost whispering, "thank you." Then he ran forward straight at the stanine.

"MEMORIAL OF GAI-SENSEI!" he shouted, forcing his right fist straight into Jurioh's heart.

Jurioh's eyes widened, even someone who couldn't feel pain would feel that attack. Lee took one final step and pushed harder. Jurioh's heart exploded into hundreds of pieces. Blood was sprayed all over Lee's body.

Sakura closed her eyes feeling faint at watching this, wishing she could vomit.

Lee hopped back, the green chakra completely gone now. Jurioh took a couple of steps forward and then fell down, dead at last. Lee smiled to himself. Suddenly, the green chakra filled Jurioh with its radiance, lifting him up off of the ground.

An explosion sounded that would be heard for miles. Lee flew back into a tree. Watching through fuzzy eyes the body parts of Jurioh falling toward the earth. Through dimmed ears he heard the sound of someone vomiting up their stomach. The last thing he remembered was a strange green chakra washing over him, then all went dark.

Lee was in the hospital when he woke up. His head felt stuffed with cotton. Only his eyes were able to move. He looked around but couldn't see much. Practically the only thing he was aware of was a hot, searing pain all over his body, yet it felt dimmed, as if it were happening to someone else, but through his body.

He heard a door open and shut.

"Oh good, he's finally awake!" said a female's voice. A voice he knew somehow, as if from a dream.

"Su- Tsunade-sama?" Lee quietly voiced out.

"Yes," said the voice happily. "Are you okay Lee?"

'Lee? Wait that was his name. Yes, of course, Rock Lee, Konoha's handsome green beast!' He memory was starting to return to him.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied in a hushed voice. He managed to turn his head a little. Right in front of him was Tsunade in full Hokage garb, with a boquet of flowers in her hands. And behind her was countless flowers, get well soon cards, and presents.

"How," he swallowed, "How long have I been out?"

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment. "About three months."

Lee's eyes widened. If he could feel any part of his legs he would've jumped straight out of bed.

"Don't worry Lee," Tsunade said gently, "You'll have plenty of time to train. You'll make a full recovery."

Lee smiled, or made as close to a smile as he could.

"But first I must know who exactly you were fighting. Sakura thought she knew, but only you know for sure. I only hope she was wrong."

"His name…Jurioh."

Tsunade looked as if she were hit with a sledgehammer. "That's what I was afraid of. You see Lee, Jurioh was hear to make peace between the stanine and Konoha, and when the rest of the stanine find out he's dead, well, it won't be pretty."

Lee looked horror stricken, tears came into his eyes. "I-I'm so sorry Hokage-sama."

"Shh, it's alright," said Tsunade comfortingly, knowing perfectly well that it was most certainly not alright. In fact this boy may have just destroyed Konoha.

Suddenly a thought came to Lee. "Gai-sensei?" he asked.

Tsunade's face was suddenly wiped of all emotion. "He is still in the intensive care room. Don't worry he's still alive, but he may not recover fully from this, ever.

**THE END**


	12. Epilogue

**Lee's Long Day**

**Epilogue**

"So Jurioh has failed?" said a voice, hoarse and withered with age. All around there was darkness breached only by a small candle flame, so his face was unclear. Another man, younger, stepped into the dim light of the candle.

"Yes father," he said sadly. "Before he could even get into Konoha he was killed by a man and boy in green. The man is still in the hospital, but the boy is out and training for the exams."

The old man coughed loudly. "I will not stand for this!" he said in a surprisingly powerful voice. "I order that not only the man and boy be punished, but all of Konoha!"

"But father," protested another man, what if the Hokage knew our plan? Perhaps that is why Jurioh was killed."

The old man laughed, he laughed a weak wheezing laugh that made the younger man tremble as if he were hearing fingernails on a chalkboard. "My son, my dear son Tream. I know Jurioh isn't, er- wasn't stupid, hotheaded yes, but not stupid. He would not give away anything that would lead them to believe he was there doing anything other than negotiations."

"But he did father!" said the first young man. "That is why he was attacked! Oh, my foolish brother, my foolish, foolish hotheaded brother! He thought he could kill the man and the boy! That there was nothing to fear if they were going to die anyway!"

"Silence!" shouted the old man, standing up and towering over his seated son. "They still did not discover our plans and they shall not! Konoha's Hokage will fall and we will become the most powerful clan in the world! My children, I swear to you as your father that before I die, Konoha will fall!"

All of the men around him went immediately to their knees, some even kissed his feet. They murmured praise to him, which was interrupted by a sound behind them. Everything went silent as two others approached the old man. One was obviously taller than the other. They could see that even in the dark.

"Ah! And here is the man that will help us do just that!" said the old man looking at his former student. Even in the dark he could see exactly what the taller one looked like in his mind's eye. His face was almost pure white, and his black hair reached all the way to his shoulders. He wore a light colored robe with a large purple string tied in the bunny ears fashion. As the shorter person came closer to the candle he was able to make out some of his features. His face was bruised and bloody, he had black eyes and hair. His hair was spiked toward the back. He was garbed in all black, a black shirt and black shorts.

"So, are you ready to take over Konoha, my former student?" asked the old man.

"It's been far too long already," replied Orochimaru. Saskue smiled as his master said this, thinking of all the power to come with Konoha gone. Soon, very soon, Itachi would know the wrath of Saskue Uchiha!


End file.
